


(Not So) Appropriately Attired

by Reality 3_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%203_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Appropriately Attired

“What do you wear under such a dress?“ he asked, eyeing her chosen attire for the evening.

“You kidding me? Nothing.”

“You kidding me?!” Clearly shocked, he turned his eyes to her.

“Nope,” she answered light-hearted. 

He swallowed hard. “You expect me to go out with you wearing that dress, knowing you’re not wearing a stitch underneath it and not drag you into the next broom closet?!”

“Yup,” she confirmed in a teasing tone. “I also expect you not to strangle any man – or woman – who looks at me tonight.”

“Would you...”

“And no, I will not keep my coat on the entire evening,” she interrupted him, knowing exactly how his mind worked. “Just remember that I’m going home with you and nobody else. That you are the one who eventually takes this dress off of me. You’re the one who is allowed to touch what everybody else can only look at from afar.”

She stepped up close to him to take his lips in a deep, loving kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her tightly, possessively against his body. She knew him too well, knew how to push his buttons, but he knew she was right. He wouldn’t let go off her the whole night, would make sure everybody knew she was spoken for; at the same time, though, he would enjoy showing her off, making others envious. He loved those looks, especially because they made her laugh. And for that laugh, he was willing to endure anything – even an evening by her side while she wore nothing but a rather revealing dress and heels.

The End.


End file.
